BEGA I'm Batman
by The Muse of Insanity
Summary: After Brooklyn vanishes at the Justice5 tiebreaker, the 4 remaining Bega-bladers go on world tour to Gotham. When Mystel finds a bottle of vodka, and an irritated Nightwing, things get strange. And who is Sezu, Arkhams newest  but for how long  inmate?
1. Chapter 1

_As promised here is the first chapter of a rather long story, I hope. It takes place a month after the destruction of Tokyo by Brooklyn._

* * *

><p>Arkham Asylum was quiet outside. You couldn't here the screams of the doctors and laughter of the patients. He preferred it out here in the small garden.<p>

**It was horrible. It was like Harvey was trying to escape the problems they had to fix together.**

Outside, you couldn't hear Joker attempting to goad passing guards into attacking him, or Waylon Jones trying to smash his huge water tank open. It was quiet.

**But not anymore. A soft screaming sound was breaking the silence. And something was falling towards the garden. Small, black, and round. It was getting closer.**

* * *

><p>Crusher frowned in confusion as he looked at the crowd that greeted them as they stepped off of the plane, and into Gotham City. A huge crowd of photographers and news cameramen was waiting, but none of them were filming or taking photos. Garland and Ming-Ming had warned him there would be press, but he thought that they would react more to their arrival.<p>

As he followed Garland towards customs, a sudden ripple of noise went through the crowd.

"_He's here." "At last." "He took his time." "Who will be with him?"_

Crusher turned back, as did Garland. Mystel had little choice, since he was perched upside down on Crushers shoulders. A tall man, with short black hair, and an expensive suit had just got off of the plane which they had just left. He smiled for the cameras, as flash after flash went off around him. He didn't seem at all perturbed and in fact looked as though he was enjoying himself. The newsmen began to yell questions at him.

"Mr. Wayne, how was your trip to Japan?"

"Mr. Wayne, what do you say to comments that you were seen with Julia of the Beyblading team F-Dynasty?"

"Why did you go to Japan in the first place?" Wayne shrugged as he turned to the desperate press.

"My stay in Japan was very good, and relaxing. I went to Japan to look at the work the Wayne Foundation are doing after the disaster there a month ago. And as for Julia, well, I will let her answer that question."

Crusher thought Ming-Ming would explode as the glamorous 20 year-old stepped off of the plane behind Wayne.

"I'd say those comments were correct!" she said, a smile playing around her lips. Ming-Ming pouted, and began to march off towards the exit.

"Hussy!"

Garland grabbed Crusher's arm, and steered him towards the exit, after the flouncing Ming-Ming. They left the airport, and Garland saw the limo that was due to pick them up. He signaled the porter, and all of the four BEGA Bladers left the media circus that was happening behind them.

Garland frowned as he looked up at the hotel. It was 60 stories tall, and had solid steel shutters either side of the door. They had already been questioned about their luggage at the airport, so he hadn't expected it at a hotel. He rapidly explained Mystel's-launcher-was-not-a-weapon-and-yes-Ming-Ming-would-like-a-jacuzzi-in-her-room-and-no-that-certainly-was-not-a-bazooka-and-what-do-you-mean-have-we-seen-any-clowns-or-scarecrows-recently-and-Mystel-get_-down-_from-there, and began to find out where the luxury suite he had booked was. He was astonished at the answer.

"I'm sorry Sir, but our new owner Mr. Wayne just requested it for his lady friend, so you have been moved down to another suite." Garland thought that Ming-Ming might have been able to take this, if Julia hadn't chosen that moment to walk through the lobby, and say very loudly over the phone

"Yes Raul, Bruce gave me the very best room that was available. He is such a sweetie. I think someone had to be moved, but I don't think they will mind."

Garland had never seen a human face turn both green with envy, and red with rage at the same time, but Ming-Ming somehow managed it. Grinding her teeth, she marched to the elevator, and stabbed the button for the 42nd floor. Garland and Crusher followed her in another elevator, but Mystel decided that the walls of the hotel were quicker, and didn't have Musak playing in them.

Mystel had to admit, the room he had was brilliant. He loved having a captain that came from a really rich family. And being a celebrity. And Ming-Ming being angry. Okay, maybe not the last one. But the room was fantastic. It had actual gargoyles outside, which he had hung from for an hour before Garland grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back into the room. Crusher was making Ming-Ming a very strong drink, "to calm her down", and the aforementioned singer was fuming on the couch in Mystel's room, which Garland had decided was the meeting room, for no apparent reason. Mystel looked on curiously, as Ming-Ming gulped down the drink, and then gazed at the bottle it had come from. It was clear, and had the letters V, O, and D on it. He thought he had seen Tala holding one after the Tokyo event. When asked why he had it, the Russian had sworn, and said, "To calm down". Mystel began to sidle towards it as Garland began talking.

"We are here for a very important reason. We are seen by the world as puppets for an evil villain, and friends of a city destroying maniac."

Mystel was 3 metres from the mysterious "calming down" bottle.

"But we were friends with a city destroying maniac. And were puppets for an evil villain."

Garland frowned. "Yes, thank you, Mystel, but the world loves publicity stunts, so we need to capitalize on this. That is why we are on our first world tour. And our first stop is Gotham. This brings me onto my next point. Ming, no clubbing."

"WHAT!" screamed Ming-Ming. "How am I meant to advertise myself if I don't go to parties?" Mystel was only 1 metre away from the bottle now.

"We will attend parties, but no clubbing. Especially not anywhere near the Iceberg Lounge. Also, Crusher, people may seem scared of you. Do not react. Large people have a bad reputation here."

"Why?" Crusher looked confused.

"Oh, Killer Croc, Bane, Clayface, Abattoir, Blockbuster, just to name a few."

Mystel began to drink from the calming down bottle.

"Who?"

"Don't worry. Just don't hit anyone."

He felt… funny. Happy. Hee hee hee hee heee...

"Mystel! You are not to sneak out at night and go free running. Some people are scared of mysterious shadows, and you might get into trouble. Mystel, are you even listening to me?"

"Ohcourse Garland…All 3 of you… why'zzere free of ewe? he…. This calming down bottle is great…"

"Calming... _calming_ _down_ bottle? What are you... NO!"

Garland dived towards the 11 year-old, as Mystel suddenly felt very sleepy...

Ming-Ming stormed down to the reception, feeling a sense of righteous anger. She glared at the receptionist, and began to speak in a very soft, deadly voice.

"I want to speak to the owner please."

"Mr. Wayne is here, but he is not to be disturbed." came the stern response. Ming-Ming smiled like a shark. It was a trick she had picked up from Brooklyn on one of his bad days. Not that she missed the bad days now he was gone.

"I want to speak to the owner. Now. Please." She leaned across the desk, and began to tap her blade threateningly on the polished surface. The receptionist saw something that even the Joker could not match in the teenager's eyes, and pressed the intercom.

"Mr. Wayne to reception, please. Mr. Wayne to reception."

Five minutes later, Bruce Wayne himself appeared at the bottom of the stairs, as wonderful – no, as _perfect__-_as she had imagined. He looked at the singer/blader, who was currently rearranging her features to regain the look of anger that had graced it earlier, and at the frightened receptionist.

"It's okay Vicky. I'll handle this. How can I help you Miss..?"

"Its Ming-Ming, Mr. Wayne, and I have to admit, I am shocked at how you run this hotel. You allow free vodka to be in a boy of 11's room. I knew you were reckless, but not this much."

Wayne laughed, his perfect jaw moving beautifully. Ming-Ming shook her head angrily.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"My teammate, a mere boy of 11, was exposed to strong alcohol the moment he entered the room he was staying in. It is completely unacceptable, and I hope you will be taking steps to remedy it."

"I will make every attempt to. Don't worry, Ming-Ming." Wayne turned and walked back up the stairs.

Ming-Ming sighed dreamily. Mystel was going to be alright. And, and...

BRUCE WAYNE KNEW HER NAME. sQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>What is this? It looks like a boy.<p>

**Why is he here? What has he done? Is he guilty?**

No. We must help him. He's obviously in trouble.

**We'll**** do**** it ****the ****old ****way.**** Let ****the ****coin ****decide.**

Fine…. Hah! We help him.

"What's your name?"

He's looking at us.

**He better answer.**

Why doesn't he answer?

**He is now.**

"Sezu. My name is Sezu."

* * *

><p><em>Who is this mysterious Sezu? What will he do in Gotham? Will Ming-Ming attack Julia, and who will win? Will Mystel survive his hangover, or Garland if he does?" To be continued. Please review. Oh and for reference, Crusher is 21 but naive, Julia 20, Garland 19, Ming-Ming 17, and poor little Mystel is only 11. Boris did not care about age, only ability.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next xhapter of BEGA, I'm Batman. Now the final title character appears. Dunadunadunaduna..._

* * *

><p>Dr Arkham looked through the glass partition at his latest paitent. According to Two-face, he had fallen from the sky. However, "Sezu" ,as he called himself, showed no sign of being anything other than human. Working in Arkham, a place filled with the worst a human could be, had made this no comfort to the doctor. Apart from a detachment from the world, and a lack of empathy for anyone, "Sezu" seemed sane, And Jeremiah Arkham, knew insane. Which was enough to know sane as well.<p>

Ming Ming clutched the letter tightly as she marched up towards the room all of the BEGA team were sharing. She was almost bursting with excitement. She opened the door of the room, and saw no-one to talk to. Mystel was passed out on the sofa, with a damp flannel over his face, and Crusher was sleeping off the jet-lag. Garland was no where to be seen. Unable to restrain herself, she yelled out her news in a piercing voice.

"I'M-INVITED-TO-BRUCE-WAYNES-BIRTHDAY-PARTYYYYYYY!"

Mystel fell off of the sofa, clutching his head in agony. Crusher jerked upright, and banged his head on the bedstand. In the breakfast room 41 floors below, Garland watched in interest as his cup of green tea trembled, as if with a small vibration. Back up in the room, Ming Ming was in full flow, causing much pain to Mystel, and much confusion to Crusher.

"I-went-to-get-the-post-and-I-didn't-expect-anything-but-there-was-this-small-invite-with-my-name-on-it-and-I-opened-it-and-it-said-I-was-invited-to-his-birthday-party-and-I-already-know-what-I'm-going-to-wear-and-I-will-so-show-up-that-whore-Julia-and-I-want-to-spend-the-whole-day-shopping-and..."

She went on like this for some time. Meanwhile, Mystel dragged himself onto the balcony, preferring the occasional noise of traffic, than Ming Ming. Also, Garland managed to finish his breakfast, make two phone calls to his family and get back up to the 42nd floor. He walked in as Ming Ming finally stopped speaking.

"...and-Garland-will-so-let-me-go."

"Let you go where?"

"Bruce Wayne's birthday party."

Garland considered this. It would probably mean they had to listen to Ming talking about it for the rest of their tour, but it would stop her complaining. And it might make good publicity.

"Okay."

Ming Ming was shocked at his sudden agreement.  
>"Okay?"<p>

"Okay. Go on."

Ming Ming jumped for joy, and grabbed crusher by the arm.

"Come on, we are going shopping!"

Crusher looked pleadingly at his captain, who just watched as Ming Ming removed another obstacle from his way onto his next objective. Mystel.

Mystel clutched his head as he heard Ming Ming stop, and then the door close. Since she didn't speak again, he presumed she had left. He crawled back inside, aiming for his bed. A hand grabbed his robe, lifted him into the air, and deposited him on the hard, cold kitchen stool. No pillow could be seen. Mystel looked into the worryingly gleeful eyes of Garland.

"Mystel. You have a hangover. You can't do any acrobatics, or slip away when I'm not looking. You can barely move. Time. For. A. Little. Talk."

Mystel looked desperatly into Garlands eyes, but saw no mercy.

Outside, as Ming Ming was on the phone to a limo hire firm, Crusher heard coming from the hotel behind them, and large amount of shouting, and several crashes. He pitied Mystel.

In the evening, Mystel, having recovered from his hangover, was trying on Ming Ming's new jewelry. It went quite well with the ear-rings he currently had. He was about to reach for the small tiara she had brought, to compare it to his mask, when he was assaulted from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NEW STUFF?"

Ming Ming had entered the room. Mystel frantically pulled the ear-rings out, dropped the tiara, discarded the necklace, flipped over her lunging hands which were aimed at his throat, and bounced off of the wall to freedom. Everyone seemed to be shouting at him, he thought, as Ming Ming slammed the door in his face. It was really unfair of Garland to ban him from free-running. He needed to get out more than this. And Garland hadn't needed to shout quite that loudly at him. After all, he rationalised, Garland had said he should try everything once. This argument, though logically sound, had cut no ice with an irate Garland.

Several hours later, Ming Ming left with Garland to go to the party. She was dressed up in all the latest American styles, while Garland had his formal kimono on. Mystel agreed with Crusher when he had said they looked like the strangest couple in all time. However, neither of them had dared to say this to either of them, for fear of angering Ming Ming, and causing Garland to book them for intensive training sessions. After they had left, Crusher went down to the bar, leaving Mystel alone and bored. He looked out of the balcony window. He walked over, and stepped outside. He watched as the limousine Ming Ming had booked pulled away, then jumped off of the balcony, and onto the opposite roof.

Garland felt out of place. He had attended all sorts of formal occasions, but never a play-boys party. He avoided them like the plague, but he couldn't have let Ming Ming go alone. This sort of event was always targeted by kidnappers, and other criminals, but so far nothing strange had happened. Wayne was everything he had expected, self-centered, and arrogant, strolling around with three companions, one of whom was Julia. As he watched, Ming Ming began to engage Wayne in conversation, and then joined the group of three, tripping Julia as she did so. Shaking his head, he went outside onto the lawn of Wayne Manor. The butler walked up to him, and offered a glass of champagne.

"Mr Seibalt, your lady friend may need some rescuing."

Garland grabbed the glass, and downed it in one. He sighed.

"Wayne will need rescuing from her in a minute." He gazed out at the view of Gotham, sprawling beneath the hill the Manor was built on, and wished he had an excuse to leave.

Mystel had been watching the figure for some time. He moved with an acrobatic grace that was almost as good as Mystels. He wore a black jumpsuit, with two blue lightning bolts meeting at the middle of the chest. Mystel watched, as the figure spoke briefly into a device on his wrist, then jumped down into the alley below. Intrigued, Mystel followed.

Garland was about to re-enter the party when Ming Ming came up to him. Garland looked inquisitively at her.

"Where is Wayne?"

"He had to go. Some sort of problem with his company, Wayne Tech. He said he wouldn't be back all night."

Garland rolled his eyes. " Awww. Poor you."

Mystel looked around for where the figure had gone. He couldn't see anything in the dark alleyway. Suddenly a hand appeared, and slammed him against a wall. The figure he had been following, a tall young man, with dark hair and an eye mask glared at him.

"Why are you following me?"

Mystel scrabbled against the wall in fear, and began to feel his Beyblade warm up, as if Poseidon was emerging.

Garland suddenly jerked up from his slouched position, as a flash of light he had never seen outside a beybattle lit up the sky, He also heard a roar, that he recognised. Poseidon! Mystel was battling someone. Outside. He took off, and legged it towards the gates at the far end of the lawn.

The figure jerked back from the flash of light that Poseidon made when he emerged. Poseidon roared, as he lunged with his trident at the figure that had threatened his master. Mystel dropped to the ground, still paralysed in shock, as his Bitbeast attacked the man who had attempted to attack him.

Garland sprinted up the fire escape, as he saw a dark figure, silhouetted against Poseidon avoid another attack. It had taken him a few seconds to find a car with keys in it, and only 15 minuetes to reach the building. He had to admit, the Ferrari he had borrowed was fast, and no policemen had stopped him, even after he jumped a light, directly in front of one of their cars. As he reached the roof, he saw Poseidon lunge, and trap the figure against the wall, two prongs either side. Mystel had just got up, and was watching in fascination, as his Bitbeast roared in the mans face. To his credit, the man did not flinch. Garland was bout to intervene, when a voice, gravely and threatening cut across him.

"Nightwing, what is going on?"

Garland peered towards where the voice had come from, and saw a tall figure, with long pointed ears, step out of the shadows. He wore a long black cape, and looked like the kind of man who you did not cross. The man trapped by Poseidon, who was obviously "Nightwing" shrugged. The newcomer turned to look at Mystel, then Garland, clearly recognising them. Garland realised he had been holding his breath, began breathing again and then spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Batman."

Dr Arkham looked out of his office window, as "Sezu" left the asylum. The doctor had no choice. Clinically, there was nothing wrong with "Sezu"'s sainity, but all the same, Dr Arkham felt a feeling of relief when he left. It was a feeling he only had had, when he had just left the Joker, after a good therapy session. It was a feeling of relief, and of foreboding. With the Joker, a good therapy sessions meant that the clown was planning something. With "Sezu" it felt like Jeremiah had just condemned the world. He couldn't pin it down, but he felt something was going to go badly wrong, and soon.

* * *

><p><em>BATMAN! And here he is, ladies and gents. Now the fic is really kicking off. I fully intend to have another episode up next Saturday. Please review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next instalment of BEGA, I'm Batman. Hope you enjoy!_

The policeman did not know why he approached the young man, who was sitting on the bench, gazing into the distance. However, the moment he did, he wished he hadn't. He felt as though he was not worthy to speak to one such as this, that he should bow down in worship. The policeman tapped the still figure's shoulder. Immediately, the figure whirled around, and slammed the policeman into the ground, before grabbing him by the throat. As his breath faded, the policeman wondered why… why?

Garland leapt back, and pulled Apollo from his pocket. His formal wear swirled around him, and he crouched low, preparing to launch. Before he could however, Mystel hollered in his ear.

"ITS BATMAN, ITS BATMAN, I THOUGHT HE WAS A MYTH, BUT IT'S REALLY HIM."

Poseidon looked at his master in confusion. Garland looked at his young charge in confusion. The trapped man looked at him in confusion. Mystel looked at them all in astonishment.

"He's, like, a huge superhero, who lives here in Gotham. He really scary, but I thought he didn't exist."

"Batman" strode towards Garland, and grabbed him by the front of his kimono, holding the teen at arms length.

"As I said, I am Batman. Now, order your team mate to let Nightwing go." Garland raised an eyebrow. He had faced Brooklyn when Bambi's mother died. This was nothing. Batman was about to speak again, before Mystel cut across him.

"I wouldn't accept an order from Garland. If I did, I would never have any fun. But I will call Poseidon off." With a final glare, Poseidon vanished back into his blade. Nightwing rubbed his ribs, where the trident had been rubbing against him.

"You mean you ignore your leader." A devious grin overtook the masked face. "I always said it was the best way to go."

Sensing common ground, Mystel replied enthusiastically.

"Does Batman ever tell you not to do stuff, but then does it himself a few seconds later?" Nightwing nodded.

"And does Garland ever tell you that he knows best, even if he has no clue what is going on?" Mystel grinned, and was about to continue, until Batman and Garland interrupted.

"Nightwing, that incident with the welding torch was a long time ago. You shouldn't bring it up."

"Mystel, you are 11. Of course I am going to do stuff you can't."

Garland paused.

"And how do you know our names?"

Batman drew his cape up, not realising that Mystel was mimicking him behind his back.

"We have been watching you for some time. It would not do for you to fall into the hands of any of my enemies." Behind him, Mystel began to pull faces. Nightwing was trying not to laugh, while Garland was glaring at Mystel.

"You are world famous celebrities, and if that was not enough, you apparently hold incredible power." Mystel was putting his hands up as bat ears, and crossing his eyes. Nightwing was almost doubled over in laughter.

"I must make sure that the power you wield does not fall into the hands that would exploit it for their own personal gain." As he said this last line, Batman whirled around, and flipped Mystel over his shoulder, attached cuffs to his wrists, and handed him to Garland.

"Do not come out at night again." And with that he was gone.

Garland carried Mystel down the fire escape, with a constant stream of noise assailing his ear drums.

"We met Batman, I can't believe it, Tyson will never believe me, nor will Daichi, did you see Poseidon, he was awesome, and why did Batman cuff me, and I bet Nightwing was the first Robin, everyone knows that, and o a bird"

Garland continued to climb down, wonderering how Mystel could be so heavy, but move so quickly. He

"and Ming Ming will be really annoyed she was left at the party on her own…"

By now they had reached the bottom. Garland registered Mystels final words. Ming Ming was alone at a Party with Julia. And no Beydish. He frantically hailed a taxi, and they sped back to the Manor.

The room was a sea of chaos. Ming Mng was no where to be seen. Julia was sitting on a chair, holding a large glass of wine, while three of the women Garland had seen with Wayne were conforting her. The butler was moving an unexpected agility for one of that age. Mystel suddenly perked up, as he realised he was in a large room, with lots of things to hang off. Garland realised Mystel had picked the cuffs, and watched in resignation as Mystel lept for the nearest coloumn. Mystel began to jump from the chandaliers, apparently having the time of his life. Garland looked around, spotted the butler heading his way, and called him over.

"What happened her?"

"Well, Sir, shortly after you left, a group of armed thugs broke in through one of the windows. They were attempting to rob us, when your companion realised some sort of cat thing into the air. It chased the thugs away, with the help of a horse that appeared afterwards, from Mr Wayne's new companion. Then your companion kicked Mr Wayne's compainion, yelling that

"She didn't need help from the likes of her!" Garland felt sorry for the thugs. With the full power of two Bitbeasts after them, they wouldn't have survived long.

"So thats what caused all the damage? The two beasts chasing the thugs?"

"No Sir, this was caused by the "cat fight" that occured afterwards by the two young ladies. Your companion left, the victor."

Garland jumpled about a foot in the air, as Mystel dropped down next to him.

"She isn't here. Ming, I mean." Garland nodded, and holding Mystel firmly by the hair, went to hail a taxi

When they arrived back at their rooms, Crusher was trying to avoid Ming Ming, who had ordered three bottles of Champaign, and was dancing around the suite, singing her head off. This was all very well, but she wanted Crusher to join in! He was thankful that his captain arrived, and managed to find out the source of the joy.

"Julia broke up with Bruce Wayne cause he didn't protect her from the thugs. And I so beat her in a fight. And a really handsome boy asked me to dance. And I am really looking forward to the next party." Garland looked at her with apprehension in his eyes.

"The next party?"

"Didn't I mention, I've been invited to Brucey's next party. But there is one condition. Mystel comes as well."

Garland looked at her in horror. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, but no noise emerged. He was about to say no, and yell at her for even thinking of such and idea. Then Mystel flipped across the room, and showed Ming Ming the cuffs he still had.

"Guess who we met!"

Garland realised he had more pressing concerns, and all of them wore white, and was 11 years old, and had too many earrings.

* * *

><p>As the policeman's vision faded to black, he felt the pressure on his neck vanish. He struggled up, and saw his attacker rolling on the ground, screaming.<p>

"NO! GET BACK! GET BACK INTO THE BLADE!"

For the briefest moment, the white mane of hair flashed red, and then the figure collapsed, unconscious. A small white disc fell out of his pocket onto the tarmac. But by then, the policeman had fled into the night.

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it. Nightwing and Mystel gang up on Garland and Batman. And Ming Ming will go to the ball, but with Mystel in tow. What could possibly go wrong? Please review.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the next part of BEGA I'm Batman. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Sezu looked at the huge poster. It seemed to remind him of something. He could not remember what. He thought he might go, and see if he might be able to find some answers. And some fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Garland stood backstage, glaring around him. He could only see two of his team. It was predictable, but he wished it hadn't happened. He did not need Mystel to vanish just before a press conference. He looked around, trying to spot the mischievous blader. He spotted him on the far side of the room, climbing a lighting rig. The lighting guy was chasing him, and having a hard time of it. Ming Ming saw the look of anger on Garlands face, and moved rapidly to prevent a scene. She stopped underneath the lighting rig, and looked pointedly at Mystel.<br>"You have 10 seconds to get down here. 9, 8, 7," Mystel had seen before what happened when she reached 0. It involved Venus, and a very dangerously short haircut. He got down. With a smile, she grabbed him, and began to brush his hair, ignoring his complaints.  
>"Okay, now go and apologise to Garland. Otherwise, I'll keep counting."<p>

Rubbing his hair back to it's normal state, he looked up into the grey eyes of his captain. A look of almost perfect innocence took over his features.

"Sorry."

"Hmmm. We need to go now." Garland grabbed Mystel by the scruff of his neck, dragged Crusher away from the bar, and waited patiently for Ming Ming to fix her hair, before marching his team out onto the podium. Mystel waited till Garlands hand rose to wave, and umped onto Crusher's shoulder. As they reached their seats, Mystel got distracted by a large balcony, and began to move his chair across very slowly.. Since they were in the BBA's headquarters, Garland had hoped that it would be blading press only, but that was probably not going to be the case. The first question proved it.

"Ming Ming, are you releasing a new album?" Before she could answer, Mystel answered for her.

"Of course she is. She seems to do it all the time. She gets really stressy, and yells at anyone, and complains about other artists when she about to release an album, and she was like that all the way here!"

Ming Ming glared at the young blader. She had wanted to release the album as a surprise, and see how long it took to go platinum. Before a retribution could be made, another question was asked.

"You said you might be having a Bey-Blade match here. Is this true?" Garland thanked the heavens, since it meant he could actually say something.

"Yes it is tomorrow night, here. It will run from 3 till 7, and anyone can challenge any of us to a battle." Then came the question he had been dreading.

"What do you know about Brooklyns whereabouts? Police are still searching for him, are they not?"

"I assure you, if anything we knew could help the police, we would have shared it."

"But surely you have some idea. After all, you were in the inner circle of BEGA, along with Boris Balkov. And on that topic, Balkov is still on the run from the law. Can you shed any light on his location?"

Visibly shaken, Garland shut his eyes, and ended the conference.

"Excuse me, we need to prepare. No more questions."

At 3:00, Crusher stepped out onto the podium, and felt like all of his troubles were gone. Finally, he was somewhere he didn't feel uncomfortable. He raised his launcher to his shoulder, and smiled as he looked at his first opponent. It was Michael. Finally, some fun. He had always wanted to drag the arrogant american down.

Three and a half hours, five temper tantrums, twelve dramatic monologues, and thirty Bitbeasts later, there was only one Blader remaining. Crusher decided he would take this challenge. They had a solid winning streak, and he was not going to break it. He looked down at the note with the guy's name on it.

"Are you ready Sezu!" The boy he was facing looked up at him, his white hair flowing in an invisible wind.

"Yes." His voice sounded like oil flowing across glass.

"THREE"  
>"TWO"<br>"ONE"  
>"LET IT RIP!"<p>

Mystel watched from Garlands shoulders. He might not understand subtlety, or patience, or obediance, or command structure, or insurance (That really confused him. Why would Person 1 pay Person 2 to pay them if their house burned down?), but he understood Beyblade. Smiling, he watched as Crusher began to defend their winning streak. Crusher had rapidly trapped the newcomer's blade, and was smashing it all over the block. Strangely, the white and red blade was not slowing down, but simply remained at the exact same speed. The readouts on Garland's screen told him this, but surely no blade could ever have survived this long against Gigas without some visible sign of weakness. A howling wind picked up, and then came a shrieking cry.

"BROOKLYN, ATTACK"

Mystel looked in horror as a huge white bird burst from the white blade, and Gigas was smashed into the sky. It came down with a earsplitting crash, and then a red light began to glow around Gigas's chip. Gigas rose from the chip, and flew into the body of Sezu. For a moment, a demonic face replaced the pale one opposite, and then Sezu pointed at Ming Ming.

"You. Next."

* * *

><p>Sezu gloried in his victory. So much power, so much energy. He looked at his captors friends, and grinned. He would take all of their power. A voice inside of him cried out, but he ignored it. He would win! And nothing could stop him!<p>

* * *

><p><em>And for the final dramatic conclusion, come again next week! Please review! Any reviews are good reviews.<em>


End file.
